powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Geth Indaver's Counterattack
is the title of the 2017 Super Sentai summer film. The film features the movie exclusive mecha, the Cerberus Voyager. The film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray December 06, 2017 Continuity and Placement *This movie best takes place between Kyuranger episode 25 and 26 because Gigant Houou debuts in episode 22, but subsequent episodes have the Kyurangers be in situations where they are separated and therefore unable to all be together until episode 25. It can't occur after episode 26 because of other story arcs that once again put the Kyurangers in situations where they can't all be together up to the story arc which culminates in the loss of their spaceship, the ORION. Synopsis An enormous satellite called the Geth Star is on route to collide with the Earth in just 72 hours. Jark Matter’s independent commander Geth Indaver appears and is scheming to get something he calls “God’s Power” into his hands as the Kyurangers attempt to stop him. With the Earth on the brink of destruction, a Gigaton-class giant robot appears and strolls across the islands of Japan. With Shou presumably dead, the remaining 11 Kyurangers must travel across the Cerberus System for the means to stop the Geth Indaver from destroying the entire planet. Plot An independent Unit of Jark Matter under the mysterious Geth Indaver approaches Earth with the intent of destroying it by smashing it with their planet-sized battle station Geth Star. Shou Ronpo boards the Geth Star to confront Geth Indaver as the Kyurangers attempt to fight their way through the Moaider. Shou learns Geth Indaver's plan to acquire the Destroyer Kerberos before being mortally wounded and jettisoned into space. With Shou presumed dead, Earth has 72 hours before the Geth Star destroys it, so the Kyurangers decide to find Kerberos before Geth Indaver does in hopes of using the legendary beast. But the stone needed to summon Kerberos was split into three fragments placed within the Cerberus System, which Balance notes to be extremely dangerous as the group splits into teams of three while Raptor 283 remains on the Orion. While the group of Champ, Stinger, and Hammy end up in a wrestling match on the ice Planet Bull before the defeated Omo Indaver steals the stone, the group of Balance, Naga, and Spada are ambushed by Geth Indaver on the forest planet Dober where they learn their enemy is a revenge-driven former Rebellion member named Hoi Kouro. When Kouro learns that Lucky and Garu managed to get the stone fragment on Planet Husky which Karu Indaver was to get, he takes his leave while telling them and they and the Kyurangers can face him on Earth. With only one hour left by the time they returned to Earth, the Kyurangers ponder their course of action as Lucky tells them they cannot give up no matter what. Joined by Koguma SkyBlue as they battle Geth Indaver's group before losing their fragment to the opposition, the Kyurangers nearly got killed when they were saved at the last second by Shou, who reveals that Tsurugi saved him at the last second. With Lucky telling Geth willing to wipe out a planet for his petty revenge is unforgivable, the Kyurangers transform and manage to destroy Kaal while defeating Omo. Quickly overpowered and outnumbered as he is hit with the All-Star Crash, Geth decides to summon Kerberos to attack the city with Ryu Commander holding him off as Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Oushi Black, Chameleon Green, and Kaijiki Yellow board their Voyagers to stop Kerberos. Tsurugi offers his help by sending Shishi Red the Hercules Kyutama which he uses to force his cockpit into Kerberos, turning it into the Cerberus Voyager and uses the Cerberus Kyutama to have combined with the Oushi, Hebitsukai, Chameleon and Kajiki Voyagers to become Cerberios. As Raptor counts down while Gigant Houou holds an enlarged Omo, Lucky uses the Hikari Kyutama's Moon Mode to enlarge Cerberios with all nine main Kyurangers and Koguma SkyBlue piloting it. Cerberios manages to destroy the Geth Star while Ryu Commander and Gigant Houou destroy their opponents, the stone once more scattered across the universe as the Kyurangers celebrate. Characters Kyurangers Villains *Geth Indaver *Ommo Indaver *Kaal Indaver Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Ring Announcer (Voice): * : * : * : Suit Actors *Shishi Red, Indaver(Referee): *Sasori Orange: *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance, Tenbin Gold: *Champ, Oushi Black: *Hebitsukai Silver, Kyutama Gattai Gigant Houou: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283, Washi Pink: *Kajiki Yellow: *Shou Ronpo, Ryu Commander: *Koguma Skyblue: *Houou Soldier: *Geth Indaver: *Ommo Indaver: *Kaal Indaver: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (Shishi Voyager), Gyosha, Pump, Shishi (All-Star Crash), Hercules, Cerberus (Cerberus Voyager), Hikari (Tsuki) *Sasori Orange - Sasori (Sasori Voyager), Sasori (All-Star Crash) *Ookami Blue - Ookami (Ookami Voyager), Ookami (All-Star Crash) *Tenbin Gold - Tenbin (Tenbin Voyager), Tenbin (All-Star Crash) *Oushi Black - Oushi (Oushi Voyager), Oushi (All-Star Impact), Oushi (All-Star Crash) *Hebitsukai Silver - Hebitsukai (Hebitsukai Voyager), Hebitsukai (All-Star Crash) *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager), Kani, Chameleon (All-Star Impact), Chameleon (All-Star Crash) *Washi Pink - Washi (All-Star Crash), Washi (Washi Voyager) *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager), Tate, Kajiki (All-Star Impact), Kajiki (All-Star Crash) *Ryu Commander - Ryu (All-Star Crash), Ryu (Dragon Crush) *Koguma Skyblue - Ooguma, Koguma (All-Star Crash), Koguma (Kuma Voyager) *Houou Soldier - Houou (Houou Voyager) International Movie Theaters The film was released in Hong Kong on November 12, 2018, available in both Japanese language with Cantonese subtitles, double billed with . HK_Be_The_One-Kyuranger_Poster.jpg|Hong Kong poster Power Rangers Galaxy Force Movie Korean Logo.jpg|South Korea poster Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The Ryu Voyager is the only Kyu Voyager that doesn't appear in the movie. **Coincidentally, it is the only Kyu Voyager appearing in Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger. *This film has some similarities to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship: **Both movies are directed by the people which directed the previous teams' summer movies (Katsuya Watanabe directed Goseiger's summer movie and then Gokaiger's summer movie and Takayuki Shibasaki directed Zyuohger's summer movie and then Kyuranger's summer movie.) **Both movies involves the space and the secret items (God Eye and Geth Star). **Both movies involves the teams which were trapped on another worlds. External Links *Official Site (Japanese) Category:Summer Movies